My Distraction
by KopEKat
Summary: Ace is trying hard to meditate and do his heroic duties but it is hard when his wandering eyes  and mind  is on a certain mallard. One shot piece. Slash. My first one!


Ace Bunny, leader of the superhero group The Loonatics, was sitting by the window in the common room, meditating while the others went out to spend the rest of the day in the city. He has found through his martial arts training that this was the best way for him to relax and just be by himself. It brought him peace after a hard day's work of beating the bad guys.

He couldn't concentrate, however, because his mind was clouded with a certain team member.

Ever since Zadavia founded the group, Ace as always looked at the team like his family. He even saw Lexi as a sister, though she has looked at him in a different way and has expressed this to him on more than one occasion with him declining the offer. But there was someone on the team that has caught the male rabbit's eyes. Danger Duck.

Ace has tried to hide his feelings from him for awhile now. He teases Duck every once in awhile, but lately he has been trying to find ways for him and Duck to get closer together. Two days earlier, Ace was asked to go to the Mayor's office for a council meeting. He wasn't asked to say anything but was wanted so that way he, as well as the rest of the team, would know the plans for the city. Finding this a perfect opportunity to have some alone time with him, he invited Duck to join. He couldn't concentrate on half of the meeting because of how close Duck sat. There were about fifty people there but Ace could only think about one.

Shaking his head, Ace went back to trying to clear his mind of everything. Villains, robberies, crimes, the Mayor, Duck...

He was on his way to "finding his inner peace" when he heard the front door open.

_That's odd, _Ace thought as he opened his eyes. _Everyone said they were going out for a bit. I wonder who that is._ As Ace stood, he heard the elevator open and closed then going up. He listened for a moment when the elevator slowed to the floor he was on.

_ Whoever it is, they are about to come into the room, _Ace thought to himself as he took an attack pose, ready to strike if it was another villain, out to get their revenge.

Just as the elevator door opened, Ace jumped from his stance and was half way through his somersault when he saw a flash of orange coming out of the elevator. _Oh hell, _Ace thought as he was on his way down.

"Look out, Duck!" Ace cried just as Duck looked up to find the voice that called him name. The only thing he saw was something yellow coming straight for him.

"Yipes!" yelled Duck as he tried to concentrate on teleporting elsewhere. He couldn't, however, and Ace ended up landing on top of him.

Ace was in a daze for a moment before moving his body. As he moved, though, Duck had shifted too. Before they knew it, they were face to face, Ace still on top of Duck. He was so close that he could feel the mallard's breath on his face. The two of them could only look at each other's eyes for a moment.

Finally, Duck broke the silence. "Hi. Any particular reason why you had to attack me?" Duck had whispered.

Ace thought about it for a moment before realizing that he thought that Duck was an intruder. He wanted to say this, but because he was so close to his crush of almost two years, he couldn't get his brain to work with his mouth or body. All he could do was look into the bright blue eyes of his fellow team member.

Duck, realizing that Ace isn't moving for awhile and is staring at him, starting turning red. Duck, watching Ace from afar for awhile, didn't know for the longest time that Ace, the leader of the pack, the coolest guy he knew, the rabbit who could have anyone if he wanted to, had fallen in love with him until that moment. Then Duck did the one thing his body told him to do.

As he leaned forward, Ace's eyes grew wider as his face got redder. However, he didn't stop the orange duck from putting his lips on his.

Their tounges started to dance with each other as they explored each other. Duck started to wrap his hands around Ace's neck and back, while the latter of the two started to explore Danger's chest and hips. Each wanted to learn more about the other as much as possible. Their souls were on fire, their body filled with adrenaline as their minds kept climbing higher and higher.

This had been going on for several minutes when Ace heard the front door open again, as well as his team mates talking to each other about their day. He didn't want this to end, but didn't want to be caught by the rest of the team just yet.

Just as they were getting in the elavator and going up, Ace unwillingly broke the kiss. Duck, who wasn't expecting that, started to feel disappointed. As Ace stood, though, Duck heard the elavator and stood as well.

_ So that's why he stopped, _He thought as he straightened himself out and looking at his new love. _But will I ever get a chance to do this again, or was this a one time thing? _As he was thinking, Ace looked at him and said, "My room tonight when everyone is asleep. Only if you want to that is," he added with a blush.

_He looks so cute when he blushes, _Duck thought as he smiled and replied, "Tonight then."

As the elavator doors opened, Ace couldn't help but smile at his new lover. The rest of the team explained how Duck wasn't in the mood to do anything so he decided to go back home. Ace had a big grin on his face because he knew why Duck really came home, but decided to not say anything to give the rest of the team any clues as to what happened minutes before. The others went to the couch to watch some TV before they went to sleep. Duck and Ace, both still high from the adrenaline rush from earlier, went the their bed rooms, thinking about what had happened and what will happen.


End file.
